Freedom
by longliveteentitans
Summary: Rachel is finally free of her father when she earns a scholarship to the most selective boarding school in Jump City. But is her new life really better than what she had? And how long can she hide her past from her new friends- and enemies? bb/rae rob/sta
1. Chapter 1

Hi. You might not know me. Who am I kidding, you don't know me. But I'm just like you in a way. I'm a kid. I'm a teenage girl, and I'm not better nor less than any of you. I love music and food as much as the next...

I live with my father. We live in a little trailer park home with lots of water damage and a hole in the wall in my room that lets in bugs and sometimes animals. But don't get it twisted, that's not the worst part of it. Back onto the subject of my father. He is a man of forty-nine, with marble grey hair and piercing gold colored eyes. He is a respected man at his company where he answers phones. He's in customer service. Its funny, you'd think a guy who spends the day being nice to people and fixing problems would be a good dad. You'd be wrong on that. My father is the most flagicious, abusive, vindictive man on earth. And he thinks i love him...

I don't have a mother...anymore. She died when i was a toddler, so I don't really remember her. She was really pretty though. i have a picture of her when she was still a teen and in my opinion she could have won Miss America, hands down. But shes gone now, i try not to think about what my life would be like with her still around. It just reminds me of how miserable i am now.

I go to a good school, uptown. Uptown, where all the rich kids live. I'm surprised my dad doesn't send me to the school just down the street from out lot. Its a real dump. Our neighbors kids go there. They have a son with autism who comes home with bloddy noses and black eyes from being beat up by the other kids. Maybe thats why i go to a nicer school. Maybe my father has something in his heart that makes him want his only child to have only the best.

He calls me "daddy's little girl". After nights when he comes home drunk... those are the nights i live in fear of. Sometimes he comes homes from a rough day of work. I can smell the booze as soon as he gets in. He always gets a drink or two when hes stressed. So he comes home all toppling over himself. he takes off everything but pants and collapses on the couch. I hold my breath, hoping he would just pass out as he sometimes does. But he doesn't pass out. He calls to me in a drunken voice, hoarse and broken.

"Rachel! Rachel youd better get in here girl! Where you at, you little-"

"I'm right here." I would say, almost crying. I never did though. I had to hold it in with fear.

"Hey darling. You know," he then would grunt and struggle to pull himself up a little. Then he would collapse back down and sigh with content on his position, "You know you look just like your mother. Especially in this lighting." Most times after this he would stick his hand out and grab at me even thought i was at least two times out of his reach. "hmmm... cmere girl." he would pout out. trying harder to grab at me. "I said here goddammit! get over here ya little bitch!"

"Please not tonight daddy." i would whisper, but my words were already in one ear out another.

This is when he gets frustrated and he tries to stand. I want to run but I'm glued to my spot. he stumbles over, then grabs me for support. He strokes my short black hair.

"Darlin your beautiful." he would say and then he would get at me. His words always hit me like an icicle shot from a gun that shutters against me and cut me up all over the place where it hits me.

After the night was over i would lay shivering on the floor, feeling numb, and worthless. Discarded.

Its my life. I didn't pick it.

Then in the morning i would wake up and go to school. Where everyone would smile and talk to their friends. They all hated me. At least i think they did. Even the teachers. I would work diligently anyway, doing my work, staying quiet and out of the way. I was a star pupil as a result. Getting all A's even with the teachers doing whatever they could do make me feel worse than i already was.

But i forgot to mention something! There was one person who was my friend. A teacher who i didn't even have. Mr. Madrin. He was the dean and the remedial English teacher. A weird combo. He was a nice man with two kids and a wife. He had neatly trimmed brown hair and pale skin which went well with his hazel eyes. I don't know what it was about him that admired so much. maybe it was his confidence- something i was born without. He always made me feel better about myself and in the end, i think it was he who helped me get through my rough young life.

Its just another funny thing, your friends allways have good news for you. Well one day Mr. Madrin had good news for me. I got called out of class to see him in his office. All eyes were on me as i slowly walked to the door like it was the gateway to hell. All i could think of was that i was in trouble.

As i stepped into his office he stood up and shook my hand, congratulating me. I thought i was being punked or something. But as Mr. Madrin explained, i began to smile.

"Rachel, you may have heard of the Jump City Academy for the gifted."

I had. It was about an hour south of my house.

Mr. Madrin continued, "The school is for the most prestigious young people in the state. They have a high tuition and only students with relatives in power get in."

I had no idea where he was going.

"However, due to lack of commitment and work from their spoiled students, their ranking is going down. Their graduation rate alone has dropped to a drastic fifty percent this year alone. So they they started a program to bring in students that were promising and hard-working, the honest to goodness type. And Rachel, their considering you."

My heart almost stopped. This was what i needed. I could go somewhere where i could have a chance at making it bigger than life.

"They sent an application for you. And money doesn't even need to be a problem, you get a full scholarship if you get accepted." he closed his mouth and smiled with a wild exitement, "What are you thinking?"

" I think..." i started slowely. but what was there to think? This was what i wanted, but the thought of my dad made me stop. "I don't think my father would want to. He wouldn't take me there every day. He certainly wont move to jump city." i looked down at my shoes. they were old. They had belonged to my mother. I'm sure she would have wanted me go.

"Hey!" he said with a snap of his fingers, "Its a boarding school, you know. Your father could stay here because you'll be at school 24/7."

This was all i needed to hear before i could say yes. Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. I was going to be free!

"You'll just need to get his permission. In Writing. Or have him meet with me." He said.

Oh no. another road block. My father wouldn't consent to that.

Mr. Madrin went on rambling while i thought of ways t get passed my dad.

"-But you'd better fill this out. All this time we're talking about it, you don't even know if you're in yet!" he was hysterical. I could tell this was something he wanted. He wanted some opportunity to get him out of his life.

My shaking hands grasped the application papers all the way home. Dad wasn't back from work yet. I sat down a stared at the first page. Name... that was an easy one. It was all simple. Name, address, phone number, then after all that have a guardian initial at the bottom. I gulped. It was four-thirty. He wouldn't be home for another half hour. Maybe later if he went out for drinks.

Time passed quickly and i stayed at the table. Five-thirty came and went. Eight P.M. Eight forty-four...

Then i heard the door slam outside. I heard the gravel being kicked aside lazily. He had gotten a drink.

He did his usual almost pass out on the couch. The he coughed and wheezed a bit.

"Rachel!" he screamed with a raspy voice.

"Daddy," I said timidly.

"Yeah?" He said with little devotion.

"Will you sign this?" My body turned to stone, and once i held out the paper i was stuck. No turning back now. He grabbed it, squinting to read it.

"Wha's it say?" he asked thrusting up in my face. I held it, but i stood silently, "Well?" my father asked impatiently, "Read it girl! C'mon! spit it out!"

"Its an application for me to go to a new school."

"Gimme a pen."

For once, i was glad he came home drunk.

I was free.

**ahem! look down and click that thing down there that says review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took long. **

**thank you to Katy Perry(love the username).**

**thanks to chittychittybangbang16 for your review.**

**thanks to hinata28h for reviewing.**

**and thanks to bubbles-chan05 for noticing the mild humor i put into this.**

**I don't think any of these guys/gals have reviewed any of my other stories so glad they gave this 1 a chance!**

I smiled as I read my favorite book on the bus to Jump City. I made it. My grades blew any other applicants for this scholarship out of the water. Now i was on my way to a fresh start.

I only had one bag. Its not like I have a lot of things, being so poor.

I left my house early that morning to avoid my father. It was pretty cold out, it was late November. It was a Saturday, no school, but i had to meet Mr. Madrin outside the school so he could drive my to the bus station. So i waited outside the front doors for almost six hours until eleven thirty came and Mr. Madrin picked me up in his modest little station wagon.

There hadn't been much talk in the car. Just the occasional sigh or "Oh look at the color of that tree!". Mr. Madrin had kept his cool for most of the ride, but when we neared the bus company he broke down in tears.

"Mr. Madrin-" I started

"No no, "He said batting away my hand which i had placed on his shoulder, "Its a happy time. Its always good when you can finally break free and show people what you're capable of," He smiled at me proudly, "I know you'll do great."

The bus left at noon. At eleven fifty-five The dean was giving me his last hug.

"See ya, kid." He was trying to sound strong, I could tell, while he was dying inside having to say goodbye to someone he had grown so attached to. He wasn't the only one. I would miss him too.

I took all my steps from then on, alone. From the minute i waved goodbye to my friend i knew i was on my own.

Well, that's how i got to be on that bus reading my book. My favorite book. It was now only about fifteen minutes until i got off at Jump city. I had never been there before. I had never ever been outside the town i lived in.

I fondled with my hair and pressed out my pants with my hands. I felt the need to look nicer in this new city. I put my book away when the driver called out five more minutes. I watched out the window as the city came into view. It was as good as i had imagined it. Skyscrapers, artwork that people lived in jutted up everywhere. there were people as far as the eye could see, left and right. They were all in suits and nice dresses. I looked down at my own attire, a gray sweatshirt and jeans. What had been the average back home was casual here. Its not like my father would go out with me and buy nice clothes for special occasions.

I got off at my stop and took in the sights. To my left was a big concrete building. To my right was a small strip with fast food galore. And in front of me, down at least fifty blocks ahead at the end of a very long road, was the gleaming structure that would become my home. Its windows were like diamonds they were so clean and shiny. There were magnificent granite steps leading up to the front doors- and the front doors (obviously made of some expensive wood) were outlined in a golden material. There were guards outside the doors, and cameras on the rooftops.

I was scared. I almost wanted to run back to the bus and go back home. Too late. The bus was gone. I groped around and swiveled with my feet rooted to their spot. I must haved looked like a child who had just lost there mother in a large crowd of people. I felt like everyone around was staring and could hear my paniced heartbeat. I ran into the nearest store on the strip i could find.

The door slammed behind me. It got quiet as the customers looked up from what they were doing. Most were teens hanging in groups of about seven or eight, in very obvious cliques. There were the goths, the cheerleaders, the fat guys, and one weird group who were laughing like maniacs at something one of them had said. I ran into the bathroom and almost cried, but i just stood over the toilet and took deep breaths. I had never been so strayed in my life. My situation was this: i was in a place where I knew nobody, I was going to a school where I would be dirt to the rich kids, and once again i was alone.

Someone knocked on the door to the restroom. I quickly locked my stall and sat on the seat with my knees to my chest. I heard them come in. Look in each stall- they tried to get into mine but it was locked and they probably saw no feet- and then they left.

It was almost like they had been looking for something-

looking for me.

All day people came and went, and i stayed in my stall. I heard all their conversations. God! the people here were so so busy and lead such hectic lives! I heard a mother even tell her young daughter to shut up because she was working from her phone. I was going to fall behind these people.

It was hunger that finally drove me out of the bathroom. I clutched my shoulder and lifted each limp foot like they were anvils with weight. I saw the menu but nothing that i wanted. I had lost my appetite. It was time for me to move on to my destination.

The darkness outside was blinding like coming from blackness into sunlight. I was caught off guard by the streets still crowded with people. That would take getting used to.

From my pocket I retrieved a small card.

_Jump City Academy for the Gifted_

_180 Main Lane, Jump City_

_Headmistress Sonlata Mikimiko_

This was it. I don't how but now i was only yards away from the front doors. My mind was scrambling itself.

What if they forgot about me? what if they sent this card to the wrong person and i really didn't get in? What if this is all a big joke!

Too late. One of the guards was walking towards me.

"Rachel Roth?" He called out.

"Yes?" I squeaked.

"We're ready for you. If you would just come with me we can set up your papers." He smiled with a gentle mouth that reminded me of Mr. Madrin. He wasn't old, but still had to be at least in his mid or late twenties. He looked around for other bags.

"No just that." I said quietly. He just grinned.

"Great then lets go." He held out his arm ( a real gentleman as my books might say) and walked me up the steps, "If you could just put your thumb up here, we've got to register your fingerprint. For security reasons." I did as i was told and just like that, i was in.

But now, there would be know backing out.

**Whew! that took a long time! i had already written chapter two, but i thought things were too rushed so i scrapped it and wrote this. PS i am just winging this so im open to suggestions and OCs.**

**NEXT TIME:**

**you will meet some familiar people.**


	3. Chapter 3

**okay so its been awhile. sorry. but anyways i just wanna let you know that i love the last part of this chapter. its awesome.**

Walking in the front doors for the first time was like stepping on to the scene of a movie premier.

Dozens of fabulously dressed young adults and teens chattered amongst each other in the main hall. They were taking pictures, texting. Not one of them didn't have an electronic of some sort in their hands.

I had never even made a call from a cell phone.

They were all looking at me, from the corners of their eyes. Even the ones that had their backs to me knew i was there.

_Oh Great, _I thought, _Them. _By them i meant the hysterical kids from earlier. They all- _smiled._ Which really made me nervous.

I was lead down a grand hallway that split in half, boys and girls.

I was obviously lead down the girl's hallway where the guard unlocked a door and lead me in.

It was an incredible room with a queen bed, a desk, television set, it was a mini house- probably bigger than my father's trailer! It was better than anything i had imagined. Better than anything i had ever wished.

"How many to a room?" i had to ask.

"Just one, for the most part. Most want their own room but a few like rooming with their best friends. You will not be having a roommate." He said, but he looked puzzled. He reached down for his belt and retrieved a walkie-talkie, "Why is room 605 not complete?" he listened for a response, i heard a tiny voice complaining on the other end, "I don't know, there's no laptop, the bathroom is dirty, no sheets on the bed, no table- its bare bones, are you sure this is the room set up for our scholarship kid?" The voice on the other was spilling out words in a big explanation, while the guard was nodding in understanding, "Alright, okay, will do." he clipped his walkie talkie back on his belt and composed himself, "Sorry, just a little mix up. I'll take you to your room."

He walked out and i followed. We walked pretty far and made a left down a hallway much less grand then the other. It looked more like a hospital hallway with dead looking fake plants placed out evenly between the doors. I was lead to the end of this hallway as well, until finally, coming upon the final door, he opened it. It didn't have a lock. What i found was about what i had expected to find. There was a bunk in the wall, a desk with an old PC, a small dresser mirror combo and a chair.

"The bathrooms are just across from your room, and we're having a television and mini-fridge and sheets brought here as soon as possible. Here is your schedule," he produced a sheet of paper which i took, "Breakfast lunch and dinner are all scheduled as well. it is not required that you eat here, but we do have entire school meetings on Saturday mornings with cookies and juice that you are required to attend. If you have any question we ask that you do not restrain yourself from asking." He pulled a rolled up package from his back pocket, "Here is your uniform that you must wear Mondays through Thursdays. Also on behalf of this school, its staff and the students we would like to present you with free school supplies, which we will also send here immediately. That will be all, feel free to unpack and get settled then come to the front office, the Headmistress would like to talk to you as well as the deans." He gave a slight bow then left.

I didn't understand the whole room thing. They clearly had plenty of rooms and they had to give me what i can only assume is used as a bomb shelter. I noticed it was dark so I tried to flip a switch on the wall to find there wasn't one. There weren't any windows either. No lights and no windows meant the only light i would get would come from under the door, until i got a lamp or something-

There was a knock at my slightly ajar door. I opened it to find my TV and fridge, school supplies and-

a flashlight. Of course they had to know i had no light in my room, right?

I used all my energy to pull in the mini-fridge. And once it was plugged in i opened it to find a can of pop and an uncooked hot dog in it. I set the hot dog outside my door and examined the can. It was before the expiration date, and i rarely got the treat of drinking soda, so i decided to open it, but it exploded with fizz and got everywhere, so i went to the bathroom to get toilet paper and cleaned it as best i could. I changed my clothes only to realize that i didn't know where i would wash my clothes.

Needless to say, the rest of the day was a hectic nightmare as well. I could tell from the start that the deans hated me and the Headmistress treated me like i was homeless before or something.

"How was your ride on the bus? did you enjoy it?" I thought she was kidding.

Things didn't go so well with the girls either. As i walked by all their rooms i tried to get a good look into them, but one girl came out in a bra with matching panties and a disgusted look on her face.

"Perv" she muttered.

But with the guys i got mixed results. On my way back to my room, late on my second day, i was stopped by a tall, slim guy with slicked brown hair and freckles.

"Hey there new girl," He said with a grin. He stepped in front of me and put his hand up against the wall, "I'm Don. Linebacker, lacrosse captain, gold medal in fun." He boasted, "Second greatest thing to happen to you besides this school. I'll show you everything, the reins to this place." He winked at me.

I stared at him for a moment in silence, and somewhat in shock. Then i shook my head,"That's generous but i have to get back to-"

"That's what i thought," he said, " but please don't go yet. Not before you come see the view from the roof. You seem like the type who would like that. Am i right?" He raised an eyebrow, and so did I.

I blushed and he smiled.

"So you do." he said, intrigued.

"I do like good views." I admitted, avoiding his golden brown eyes as my cheeks grew pinker.

"Great, Great." He said, patting me on the back and giving me chills, "Lets just go pick up a, ah binoculars from my room so we can get close looks."

"Okay." I replied. He put his arm around my waist which i didn't like. He smelled like smoke and Axe. and his hand tickled. I pulled away from him a bit and he startled me with his response.

"Hey hey hey hey heeeey," he said, "i was just being nice is all. Just being friendly." I backed away and he took a step closer, "Come on, lets go see that view, baby, its beautiful at night."

I walked away quickly, "Don't call me that." I said back to him, but he caught my arm.

"Hey, you don't just-"

"Don!" Some yelled from behind me. I couldn't see who it was but i could tell it was another student. Don let me go and took a few steps back. I froze up. The guy behind me ran up to Don. He wasn't as tall and had a well shaped body and slick black hair, "Making trouble? huh? You wouldn't want to make any mistakes now huh?" The shorter of the two gave Donn a light jab on the shoulder.

"Cool your jets man, i was just talking to her." Don said defensively, "I didn't mean any harm harm, right babe?" They both looked at me expectantly. I only repeated myself.

"don't call me that."

The boy who's name i did not know was mumbling something aggressively to Don who rolled his eyes, "Your a dick, Dick." Don said. The one who i now knew was named Dick nudged him to the side and turned his attention to me. Don walked away, in a cocky strut, "Your chick was easy, man. I consider this one a challenge!" He yelled with his arms raised.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Dick asked me worriedly, "Nothing?" I shook my head.

"I would avoid him if i were you. He's," Dick flinched an clenched his fist, "lets just say hes not good to the girls here." Dick smiled and relaxed himself.

"I could see that. Thank you." I said greatfuly, "I'm Rachel." I held out my hand.

"Richard Grayson." He replied and shook my hand eagerly, "Call me Dick." It was when he smiled that i recognized him as one of the kids that had smiled when i first got there, who saw me in the store the day before. I think he knew, but neither of us said anything on the matter, "Welcome to JC Academy, I'm sure you'll love it. But you better get to your room, we have a curfew."

I nodded,"I know."

He smiled again and turned to go back to his room, "Hey and if you need anything, just ask!"

"Thanks!" I called after him, but he had already turned into his room, "Dick." i whispered. My first friend at Jump City Acedemy for the Gifted.

**this wont be the last of Don either. I will introduce into this story more familiar characters next chapter. **

**And now for a few clarifications:**

**There are no superpowers of the sort in this story, but that doesn't mean that the characters will lose some of the power oriented features (i.e. Beastboy's animal loving vegetarian-ness)**

**Also i want other students to be from the show. Don is meant to be Adonis, things like that, but that doesn't mean i can't incorporate oc'S...**

**Finally thanks to my reviewers so far, Katy Perry, sam43tt gurl, chittychittybangbang16, hinata28h(double love to you!****), bubbles-chan05, animatwin, Blanc Corbeau, and teentitansgirl25.**

**and thanks to the readers who do not respond, i know you still love me.**


	4. Chapter 4

I got up early on my first day of classes. I wanted to take a quick trip around the classrooms and meet my new teachers. I also got up early so as to avoid the rush of all the other students getting to class.

First class I had was with a Ms. Mae in cooking. She was the short and stout type and had very short red hair. She seemed to treat every student like a baby and use baby words in every sentence.

I chose a seat in the far left of the front row. That way I could see without being noticed too much by the other students.

As the other students began to file into the classroom I noticed that none of them were wearing uniforms. I looked down at my attire, the school uniform, brand new and almost glowing. I sunk down in my seat. I was going to stick out like sore thumb.

"Quiet down, children, sit your widdle bums down and settle yourselves" Ms. Mae said. Everyone slowly chose their seats, as far back as they could get. I was the only person in the first two rows. Well, let's just say my plan to blend in was screwed.

Ms. Mae acted like her goal for the day was to embarrass me. She made a huge deal about how I was the new scholarship student and that I wasn't used to such nice things that were offered at the school.

I had to choose between making a raspberry or strawberry pie in class and when I picked up one of each said fruit up to compare she said, "This is a strawberry."

"I know." I said as politely as I could.

She stared and smilled, "Good, good, and this one is a:" she left out the word for me to fill in the blank. I pretended to think hard.

"Its a banana! No a blueberry! No wait I know it! Oh yeah it's a raspberry."

Ms. Mae jumped up and down with delight. I smacked my forehead for encouraging it.

Just then the doors burst open and a boy with short red hair wearing sunglasses rushed in and took the closest seat he could find which happened to be close to my seat, but a few rows back.

Ms. May tsked to herself and shook her head as she walked to the boy, "Leroy Harper, your father would be ashamed. He puts so much into this school and you don't even care."

He scoffed and I just knew he was rolling his eyes under the tinted lenses, "First off, Ms. Mae, I've told you before that my name is Roy. It's not short for anything! Second, the man who you refer to as my dad is in no way, shape, or form related to me. I'm too cool." he shrugged and put his feet up on his desk. Ms. Mae narrowed her eyes.

"well then, back to he topic of pies!.." She rambled on about state fairs and blue ribbon pies while I slumped back down in my chair, wishing I could just die rather than sit through classes at this school. Ms. Mae had her back to the class as she looked out a window and told a long and boring story about a past flame, as in a fire that started in her house while she baked a pie.

"Hey!" I heard a voice behind me whisper, "Hey! You! New girl!"

"Silence Roy!" Ms. Mae shouted without turning, then she continued her story.

I slowly turned my head and saw that it was Roy, "Yeah, you! Hey whadya say we ditch the old lady and head over to a party my buddy and his girlfriend are hosting? I need a date!"

"Sorry, I don't cut classes." I whispered back then faced forward in my seat again.

He shrugged, "Suit yourself."

I listened in agony as the teacher had a heated discussion with herself about oven temperatures. I peeked back and saw Roy begin to crawl towards the door. I looked back at Ms. Mae. She wasn't looking.

"wait!" I whispered.

Roy looked back and smiled as I got down on all fours and crawled over to him, "I knew you'd change your mind. The ladies always do." he led the way until we were out then slammed the classroom door, then he grabbed my wrist and took off running down the hall with me in tow.

We turned a corner and Roy stopped, panting, "That- that was too easy. Wooh! And kudos to the lady for skipping on her first day." he held up his hand expecting me to high five it. I just crossed my arms. "Ohh I get it. Your a little sourpuss. Whatever. So what up with the clothes? You don't actually think you'll be in trouble if you wear something else do you?" I blushed because his words were true, "Oh ho ho! I was right! You do believe that! It's okay, though. I wouldn't expect a newb to get it. Anyways, we got a party to get to! Here, put this on." he took off the red and white striped jacket he was wearing and handed it to me. I hesitantly took it and put it on.

"So who's room is this party in?" I asked.

"Oh it's not here. We don't party at school. We're going downtown!" he jumped once and started heading down the hallway. I followed, shaking my head at myself for what I had gotten myself into.

This was not me. I didn't ever cut school, ever. And I didn't ever have anything to do with the "bad kids". So why was I following Roy to an against-the-rules off-campus party while cutting my first class?

I don't know why I did it then, but in the end, I was glad I did.

We got out through a side door in the school. Then we jumped the security fence. It kind of felt... Good. Then Roy started talking nonstop about how he was the MVP of the school archery team while we walked.

It got quiet once he had told me the summary of his life. I knew he was expecting me to talk about myself now, but I was afraid he wouldn't want to hang out with me if he knew about my past, if he knew about everything my father had done, so I didn't speak.

The awkward silence ended when Roy spoke again, "So, Rachel, have you ever been to Jump City before now?" he asked.

I looked down, "No I have never left my hometown until now. I had seen pictures and movies, but this is much different than I expected."

Roy seemed intrigued, "How so?"

"Well, it always seemed beautiful, and strong, full of sharp people, and expensive things. But the first day I came here all I heard was mean things and all I saw were bad people. Except for this one guy, he goes to school with us. His name is Dick." I explained.

"Oh, so you met Dick. Him and his girlfriend are hosting this. Doesn't surprise me that you already know he's a good guy."

He smiled broadly. And picked up his pace to a happy speed walk, "Hey! There it is! This is where the party's at." he pointed to a brick building across the street. It looked old, yet still had class and was well kept.

Once we were inside people immediately were calling at Roy, giving high fives and saying hi. There were around 20 to 30 people there. All seemed to be around my age. He responded to them cheerily, but I noticed him eyeing a girl with some emotion I could not figure out. He mumbled a random excuse to me and walked towards the girl. She was sitting and he came over and must have been shouting or exclaiming, though I couldn't hear over the chatter of everyone else, but he was flailing his arms around angrily it seemed. Then someone stepped in front of me, blocking my view of Roy.

"Hey Rachel! What are you doing here?" it was Dick, he was arm in arm with a beautiful girl with green eyes and red hair and had very tan skin. She was taller than him but not too much taller so there wasn't too much Dynamic between them.

"Oh, Roy Harper brought me." I looked at the girl next to Dick and she smilled and waved to me. I attempted to do the same but I'm sure it looked pretty awkward.

"Oh, Raven this is my girl, Kory. Kory, this is Raven. She's the new scholarship student. I met her yesterday."

Kory beamed at me, "It is such a pleasure to meet you. I hope I am not being too friendly forward but I hope we can be good friends. I do enjoy having girls to hang out with." She smiled broadly. She was so joyful and kind that I couldn't help but give her a small grin.

"Of Course," I said, "I really want to make some friends here." they grinned and walked away, just as someone bumped into me from behind.

I turned to see a blonde girl dancing around sloppily and running into other people, "Weeeeee!" she shrieked happily. There was a guy following her, and trying to get her to stop. He was also blonde and both of them seemed to be a bit younger than everyone else.

"Terra! Come on, quit acting all crazy!" the boy yelled. He caught one of her arms and pulled her closer and mumbled quietly to her, but not quiet enough for me to not hear, "You need to get in control of your problem, and don't give me a lame excuse. Last time you got drunk, you called a teacher who found out that some of us were skipping class and all of us were off school grounds without permission. Roy overcame his similar issue and you can too." my eyes widened. Roy had had a problem similar to a drinking problem? He just didn't seem like that kind of guy.

I noticed the blonde girl, whom i now knew was named Terra, had an angry look on her face, and she pulled out of the boy's grasp and walked strait to the door and right before she left, flipped off the entire room. The boy sighed and looked down at the floor, where it seemed he saw my feet, right across from his. He looked up at me and smiled. Jeez, what is with this crowd and smiling?

"Hey your the girl from the restaurant!" my eyes widened even more than before. I looked around the room and I saw it. These were all the people I had seen at the restaurant and in the main hall of the building on my first day, "Kory thought you looked lonely so she followed you to the bathroom but you weren't there so we all assumed you went out a back door or something. Then we found out you were the new scholarship student which was cool. Terra," he pointed towards where the blonde girl had left. He chuckled, "is also on scholarship like you. Actually I think Kory's here," he looked around the room, trying to see above the heads of everyone else who was taller than him.

"I already met her." I said.

"Oh. Did she bring you? She's always making new friends and inviting them out with us. It's nice. I've met some of my best friends through her."

"No, she didn't bring me, but I got that sort of impression from her." I pursed my lips and looked around awkwardly.

He did the same then snapped his head back to me and cocked his head to the side, "I didn't catch your name yet." he said.

"Um, its Rachel Roth." I said quietly.

"Alright. Rachel, my name's Garfield Logan. But you will just call me Gar." he laughed, "I hope I don't seem too frank but you look like you either don't know or don't like the people here. I mean your just standing here alone. Who brought you again?" The girl who Roy had seemingly been arguing with bumped past Gar and pushed through everyone else to get to the door, "Watch it Jade," Gar called. Jade glared back and Gar looked away quickly and scratched his neck nervously. Roy came up to me and narrowed his eyes at Jade as she left. His face softened and looked at me, then Gar.

"I see you guys have met," he seemed more relaxed now that Jade was gone, "I'm sorry if I kept you waiting, Rachel."

I shook my head, "No, it's fine. I met Kory and Gar, and I met Dick before this."

Gar cut in, "So you came here with Roy?" he didn't seem too thrilled when I nodded my head.

"Me and Gar are roomates." Roy said. I nodded along, but couldn't help but wonder why they were roommates when they seemed to dislike each other.

Gar looked around, "I should probably head back to class." he pointed and dashed away. Roy looked at his watch.

"Shit! We should head back too! We already missed second class. I can't miss anymore, I'm on the verge of expulsion! Come on!" he pulled me along and out the door.

Once we were outside and on our way back I felt the urge to ask Roy all the questions about him that I had collected at the party.

It seemed kind of rude so I held in the questions.

We walked peacefully in non-awkward silence for a few blocks. We were in a less populated part of the town it seemed, so there was no one else there but us. I liked it. I allowed myself to close my eyes for a second to enjoy the moment...

Suddenly I felt two hands on each of my arms pulling me backwards. I saw two large men on either side of me and another three were trying to grab Roy.

They pulled us into an alley and forced me up against the wall while they beat up Roy. Then another man came out of the shadows. He was wearing a white suit with a purple tie.

"Where is my money you son of a bitch!" he yelled.

The men let Roy alone and he coughed up blood as he spoke,"Eight hundred. In my pocket!" he choked out. The man in the white suit snapped his fingers and the other men found the cash.

"That's three hundred less than you owe me." he looked at me and grinned, "But since I like you, and seeing as though your with this beautiful young lady, I'm gonna let you have another three days. But if I don't get my money, even your fancy school couldn't protect you." he snapped his fingers and the five men shoved myself and Roy out onto the empty street.

"Roy!" I gasped, I was almost crying from fear and it didn't help that he was covered in blood. I took a deep breath and and knelt beside him. He was still conscious because he was coughing. He was holding his stomach and chest and his leg was twisted beneath him.

"You can't be moved, you could have head or neck injuries. Do you have a phone on you?" he nodded, then threw up, sputtering out blood with it.

"My left pocket," he managed to say.

I got his phone and dialed 911 ,"Hello, we need an ambulance... Location?" I looked to Roy.

"Were one Lynch Drive," he coughed, "near the corner of Lynch and 23rd."

I relayed it to the responder who told me to stay on the line until the ambulance got there.

I was shaking and I let the tears fall. The tears I had held in for years.

"Rachel." Roy lagged slightly, "calm down. A few cuts and bruises aren't gonna kill me."

I shook my head and lowered the phone, "No. It's not that or you, it's me. I'm in so much trouble. They picked me for the scholarship and now I cut classes and I'm involved in off school violence. I'll be lucky if my old school will take me back." I buried my face in my hands and tried to wipe away the tears because I could hear emergency vehicles in the distance.

Roy was quiet for a moment, taking short breaths and looking up at me, "They won't. They won't expel you because of this. Its all my fault!"

"So far I haven't benefited them at all. I don't give them money and I'm not a star athlete who brings the school victories." I sighed.

"I don't want you to leave. Rachel, I have a girlfriend. At least I hope I do. Jade. I didn't really intend to bring you here as a date, I brought you because you are like us." he coughed and wheezed a few times and I could year the ambulance only a few blocks away, "you are just like us." he coughed a few times then closed his eyes.

"How?" I asked as the ambulance and some police cars pulled up, "How am I like you!" I yelled. He didn't respond.

People were rushing out of the back of the ambulance. They lifted Roy onto a cot and rolled into the back of the ambulance. Somehow I made it in there with him. They asked me to identify him. An officer pressed me for what happened which I told him that we were jumped by six guys. I know you aren't supposed to lie to officers but I just knew this was something to do with Roy's 'Similar Issue' which I now believed was drugs, and I didn't want to put Roy in more trouble than he was already in. The made calls to people from his phone. Giving them info on where to find him and saying that he was alright and would a slow, but full recovery.

When we got to the hospital I had resumed crying. They took Roy into a room where they could examine his internal injuries, but they made me wait in his own personal waiting room, where everyone that they had called would gather.

I sat there alone for five minutes. The first person to get there was Gar, who's eyes were red and his clothes were dirty and had traces of red on them. He looked confused, seeing me there.

"Rachel? What... What are you doing here?" he asked almost accusingly.

"I- Roy was jumped. I thought you would know, I mean, isn't that why you're here?" he immediately looked down sadly and his lip began to quiver.

"Uhh, Terra was... in an accident." he broke down crying. Dick, Kory and others walked in just as he said it, "She's dead!" he cried, collapsing in the nearest chair.

end of chapter four

special thanks to hinata28 for review the first 3 chapters.

I thought this was only like 1000 words but it's actually more close to 3000, so I hope I get triple the love for this one. Wink wink.

-LLTT


	5. Chapter 5

Kori was the first to comfort Gar. She gently but hesitantly put her hand on his back.

"Please tell us what happened, Garfield. I do not understand, what happened to Terra?" Kori knelt down beside her friend, who was on the ground with his head and arms lying in a chair.

Gar lifted his head and looked around at everyone in the room. Kori, Dick, and another handful of people who came for Roy, even Jade who was in the back, staring at the ground, "Terra... She was driving. She stole a cab, started speeding down the street. She was just two blocks away when- they- they said she- she died on impact. I saw her body, before the ambulance even got there." he stared at the ground as if he was remembering.

Dick stepped forward, "Gar, we're all really sorry-"

"Come on Dick, you aren't sorry." Gar interrupted, pushing away Kori's comforting hand, "You barely even knew her, you didn't even like her, None of you did!"

"Garfield wait a minu-"

"No! You guys are probably glad she's gone!" he threw his head into his arms and sobbed.

"Gar, we are your friends, we don't like seeing you upset." Kori said.

Gar stood up, and sniffling he said, "Fine then, now you don't have to see me at all!" he pushed through the small croud and ran out the doors.

Everyone mumbled to each other while I stood away from the small crowd. I was debating whether to stay or go, when a doctor came in. He was immediately bombarded with questions from Roy's worried friends who had all seemed to forget Gar... For the moment.

"What happened to Roy?"

"Can we see him?"

"Is he going to die, Doctor?"

The doctor signaled for them to quiet down and said, "He wants to see the girl who he came here with. Someone named Rachel."

Everyone looked around and mumbled to each other, most had not yet met me or even noticed me yet. Dick stepped towards me.

"Go," he gently pushed me towards the doctor who led me to Roy's room.

The walk to Roy's room was almost in slow motion. All I wanted was for him to be okay, even though I barely knew him, I still knew him the most out of everyone I had met at the new school. He was the closest thing I had to a friend here and I couldn't lose him."Hey." Roy called in a weak voice as I entered, "I'm so sorry you were there." he said as I sat down beside him. The doctor drew the blinds and left us alone in the hospital room. I couldn't help but stare at the pile of clothes in corner of the room that were drenched in blood. Roy noticed my worried glances, "I lost a lot of blood," he said, "But nothing's damaged other than that, well, at least nothing important." he laughed.

I didn't laugh.

"Oh, uh, your jacket," I said, beginning to take it off.

"No, no consider it a loan. You need it more than I do," he said looking down at his hospital gown. He sighed and looked around as if looking for something. He finally settled his eyes on mine, "Rachel," he started, "I think you should know why those guys attacked us."

"You think!" I lashed at him, "You could have been killed while they forced me to watch! You knew them! You gave them money and... Oh God! You have like 3 days to get more money or they'll get you in school! What could you have done! What?"

I started crying and Roy was silent. He spoke quietly at first, "I did something, something really bad. Something I'm not proud of. I thought it was behind me." he rubbed his temples slowly, as if it would help him say what he would say next, "I used to be addicted to heroin. I owed that guy some money cause i got some stuff from him when my dealer went to jail. It's a funny story, well maybe not, but it's actually how I met Jade!"

I calmed down enough to ask, "What?"

He chuckled, "Yeah, Jade was my dealer's daughter. She was totally off limits. And you've seen her, she's totally hot too!" he smiled. He had a great smile, a real smile, and I couldn't help but crack a small grin, "At first, though, I just used her. She would give me free drugs and all I had to do was play her like a whistle, treat her really good. Then I got busted and I had to go to rehab." he looked down shamefully. I squeezed his hand, urging him to continue. He went on, "Eventually Jade's father was caught and sent to prison, where he still is. I never saw Jade after that- and didn't want to- until I found out that she had been pregnant by me and had the baby while I was in rehab, and suddenly I couldn't stop thinking about her." he seemed to be reminiscing, but then his face turned solemn, "I tracked her down, so I could tell her I was sorry, and to win her back and to be a father to our daughter. I found her and learned that now she was the one who needed help, she had to go to rehab before I could talk to her and I was left to take care of a three month old baby, for six months until Jade got out. She's been out for almost half a year, and we had been together and we were doing good, until Lian, our kid," he swallowed hard and I could tell Roy was on the verge of crying, "Child services took her, they said we were both at a high risk of relapse and weren't safe for Lian. That was it for me and Jade. We've been blaming each other for losing our daughter for so long we forgot about our love, for each other and Lian. I wish Jade could remember, cause I do." he shook his head, obviously he felt their relationship was hopeless, but I never told him that Jade had heard him, she had started to come in while Roy was telling his story but held back and listened in to what he said and Roy didn't notice her though I did. When Roy finished his speech, Jade left. Her hearing his side of the story is probably what saved them, but that happens later.

I really wanted Roy and Jade to make it, their drama, their story reminded me of all the love stories I had ever read, so I pulled from those stories the words I said next, "She just needs time," I tried to comfort Roy.

He pulled a pillow out from behind him and pressed his face against it, "I gave her time!" once again it was like our words were scripted using all my favorite love stories, but at the moment, trying to convince Roy that Jade could come around seemed like a lost cause so I changed the subject.

"What did you mean when you said I was like you, earlier before we were at the hospital?" I asked.

He looked up, a weird expression on his face, and he was about to speak when-

"Roy!" The crowd of friends that had came for Roy flooded the room, and in ten seconds it went from being almost completely silent, to being so loud that I couldn't hear my own voice.

"What's up ginger! Lose a fight against Jade again?"someone teased.

someone else chimed"I hear you fell off a fifty story cliff and got schishcobobbed by a tree! You'd never be such a pansy that you'd go to a hospital before you'd try fixing it like a man!"

I don't know what it was that compelled me to say what I said next, but I felt like since Roy had just told me everything, I owed him.

"Actually, Roy's a hero. Five- no-ten, huge, gruff looking men pulled me into an ally to do God knows what and Roy saved me." I grinned. They bought it.

"You really took on ten guys at once?" someone asked Roy, who looked to me. I nodded at him and took off about how he took out three with just a soda can, then got into an eight man tussle with the rest and held them off until the cops, who I had I called, got there and they ran away.

I quietly slipped out of the room. I felt uncomfortable with all those strangers and now I really needed to get back to school.

On my way out I saw a tall man with blond hair and a handlebar mustache head for Roy's room. At the end of the hall I looked back in time to see the man walk into Roy's room then heard him start yelling. I was half right at the time when I had guessed it was Roy's dad, because as I learned later, he was Roy's father, but not his dad.

I exited the hospital, not really sure what I would do next. I walked a few blocks, just wandering because I didn't know my way around. I found an empty park where I sat on a swing, letting the breeze push me a few inches back and fourth. I was there by myself for a long time, but after a while I was surprised to find Garfield walking up to me.

"Hey." he said casually before he took the swing next to me.

"Hey." I replied, "You okay? I was just at the hospital. I heard what you said about-"

"I'm fine." he said, but he was clearly not fine. He had red bags under his bloodshot eyes and blood on his shirt. His breathing was also abnormally shallow. Despite all this I knew he was better than he had been earlier.

"Why are you here?" I asked, sounding more snobby than I thought I would.

"Well, If you have to know, I was just heading to my car to go back to school, and face my punishment for skipping again." he chuckled at himself. It was then that it dawned on me that I had skipped my entire first day of school. What was happening to me? I would never cut school back home, I would go even if I was sick, even if I missed the bus, my bike broke and it was sleeting outside.

"I should go back too," I sighed, " I'll probably be expelled, so I guess this is goodbye," I extended my hand as I stood up.

Gar looked at my outreached hand and surprised me by shaking his head, "No." he said.

I somewhat lost my temper at this point and said, " Okay I get that we're not best friends or anything but I'm trying to be nice. I just wanted to say bye-"

"No!" he repeated, standing and taking my hand, "I mean they can't expel you. We wouldn't let them! I just lost the girl I loved, or at least I thought I loved her, and I know this sounds corny but I can't lose you too. There's just something about you, Rachel. You're something special. Earlier at the party, I felt a kind of curiosity I haven't felt in a long time, and I don't want to lose it.

Something about what Gar said made me feel amazing, the feeling of being wanted was something I'd always dream of but now it almost felt too good to be true. And I was blindsided as well, I wasn't ready to show any kind of emotion to him, "We probably haven't said a hundred words to each other, I think you'll get over it." I turned away from him, "And I'm not special. Only two people in my life have ever cared about me, and right now one is probably rotted beyond recognition at the bottom of a river and the other is home with his kids and wife, much to busy for me. If anything I'm bad luck. I mean look, Roy got beat up and Terra died!" a stopped and took a deep breath, realizing that Terra was probably out of bounds.

Gar was silent behind me for a while, then said, "If you want a ride back to school, I'd be happy to drive you." I turned around. He was looking down at his feet, then looked up at me and gave a weak smile.

It started to sprinkle rain and Gar looked up at the sky and laughed, "Now you have to accept," he grabbed my arm and pulled me to his car.

Once we got back it was clear that the school staff and students knew what happened. The dean of students was waiting just inside the building and ushered us off to the office where others who had been at the party and the hospital were also waiting. There were other students walking by, on there way to and from their last class of the day. They looked down on us, each one obviously had some idea of the events of the day.

The headmistress then came out of her office, a disapproving look on her face.

"The school board is disappointed with each and every one of you. We hope you see as clearly as we do that the two accidents that happened this afternoon would have never happened, had all of you stayed in school." Many of the students looked down shamefully, "We are sorry to say that we cannot afford to have students of the likes of all of you ruining our school's reputation. For that reason, all of you are hereby expelled from this academy." everyone immediately started shouting and yelling in protest. Two guards came out of the headmistress office and signaled for everyone to quiet down, the headmistress continued, "All of you guardians have been contacted and they are all on their way here to collect you. You will be escorted off school grounds and you will never come back."

later on...

"This isn't fair!" Dick angrily slammed his fist onto a desk in the classroom where all of us were waiting. Everyone was mumbling amongst each other in little circles. I sat next to Gar and across from Kori and Dick. Kori was trying to calm Dick down with help from Gar. I just sat with my eyes closed, dreading the moment when my father would walk in the door. I would be all alone. My father was an hour away, so everyone would be gone by then. He could kill me in the classroom and no one would know.

A tall man, with short dark hair, and dark blue eyes walked in, immediately everyone grew silent in awe. Even I recognized that it was Bruce Wayne, the most eligible zillionaire in the world. I guess thats why it surprised me when Dick stood up and shook his hand.

"Bruce." Dick gulped.

"Richard, I didn't expect this from you." he sighed, "I know you weren't involved in the two tragedies, but you should have never been skipping classes. You always told me it would never happen again, then always went back on your word. If anything you earned your expulsion."

Dick showed no emotion reflecting his remorse, instead he looked angry, "Bruce, just listen. The only reason I would skip in the first place is because I always had everything handed to me because your my father! I just wish people could treat me as something separate from you and not an extension of your money or your power!"

Bruce Wayne stared down at his son, "Well then I guess you get you want, if what you want is to not have everything handed to you. You're going to public school."

"What?" Dick exclaimed.

"You heard me. And there will be no discussion between us on that matter. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to a meeting with your headmistress." Bruce Wayne left and Dick just stood there, as if unable to move. Kori quietly walked over to him.

"Dick," she started compassionately.

"I'm fine Kori." he took her hand walked her back to their seats.

"I can't believe he'd really put me in public school. I hear they're dangerous!" Dick raged.

"Wherever you go, Richard, I will follow." Kori said.

"I'm there for you too, dude," Gar added.

"Thanks guys. At least I have good friends," he then turned to me, "What about you Rachel? What are you going to do?"

The whole room seemed to go silent and stare at me.

"Well, I came here on scholarship, so I doubt I would go anywhere but public school. However my father doesn't live nearby, so I won't be going to school with you guys."

Kori began to say something, but she was interrupted when the doors to the room were suddenly and forcefully flung open, revealing none other than my father, Lucifer Roth.

My heart stopped.

Everyone was looking at him, wondering why he was here, and who he was.

He scanned the room with his beady eyes, finally resting on mine. I couldn't tell if he was furious, surprised, or maybe happy that he found me.

He stumbled towards me, and people began to whisper.

"Rachel," he grunted, "Don't know how you got here. Hell, after a few days I figured someone had murdered you," he had a dark look on his face, "Why would you do that? Lead your old man to think you was dead? Huh?"

I gulped, "You signed my released papers, my-" he suddenly slapped me across the face, knocking me out of my chair. Gar immediately stood up and I heard the scrapping of other chairs moving as people stood to see what had happened.

Kori helped me up and asked it I was okay. I assured her I was fine, then turned to face my father.

He looked around at the teens around him and said, "We're leaving, Rachel."

"No." I whispered, shaking my head. The last thing I would do that day was go home with him.

"What did you say?" he asked in his strange form of sarcasm.

"Dad, I don't want to." my voice was shaking.

He was silent for a few moments.

He quickly grabbed my arm and began to pull me towards the door. No one tried to stop him.

But what could they do? I was a minor, my father was in the right if he wanted to drag me home.

I tried my hardest to break free from his hold, but he was too strong. He pulled my out into the hallway, it was empty.

As soon as the doors closed behind us and no one could see, he punched me in the face.

I fell over, I could feel warm blood spewing out my nose. Now that I was down he kicked me multiple times. My chest was burning and I was beggining to feel light headed. I knew that just one kick in my head was it, and it would be lights out.

What happened next happened so fast I hardly believe it happened.

I remember hearing Bruce Wayne yelling, the hearing my dad cursing and shoutig, as the security guards cuffed him and pulled him away.

Then things began to slow down, and I realized I was now in the nurses office with an icepack on my nose.

Bruce Wayne and a short man with a briefcase came in.

Bruce knelt beside me, "Rachel?" he started wearily, "Has your dad hurt you before?"

I looked over towards the short man, he had some sort of tape recorder out and it was recording. If I said that he had indeed hurt me before, it would no doubt be played for my father when he denied being abusive. He would hear it, and that terrified me.

Bruce Wayne noticed my pause and said, "No matter what you say, Rachel, this will go to court, and you won't see him until then."

I closed my eyes and sighed, "He has abused me for years."

The short man's eyebrows were raised. He pulled out a cell phone and texted someone.

"Where is your mother?" Bruce asked.

"She's - she died, a long time ago."

Bruce put a gentle hand on my knee, "I'm sorry."

The short man finally spoke, "Miss Roth, you are now a temporary ward of the state and you will be placed in the custody of a social worker, and after-"

"I'll take her." Bruce interrupted, "She moved here less than a week ago, and now she's been expelled. My son is facing the same thing and I think what Rachel needs most right now is someone to relate to."

"Then it's settled, Rachel, you will live with Mr. Wayne for a few weeks until we have a proper court hearing. After that you can either apply for emancipation or be paired with a legal guardian."

I couldn't believe it. I was finally free of my father. And what's more, Bruce Wayne, the man who was rich enough to buy and sell the entire state of California volunteered to take me in.

This was the start of a new chapter in my life.

I had no idea as I was walking toward a limousine with Richard, but in the year following I would find out the truth about my mother, experience my first love for a man, hit rock bottom, and become part of a family. I would end up where I am now, telling this story, five years after after I came here to Jump City. But I didn't know it then...

THE END...

of this chapter. So I've been writing this for at least a month. I never proof read and I wrote the last part five minutes ago, but I think it's ready.

Anyways from now on i think it won't be written from Rachel's perspective, I was thinking to maybe put it in Kori's perspective. I don't know, maybe it will be third person. Anyways I guess this is me signing off for now cuz I probly won't update for a few months. However, I will be updating other stories of mine throughout this week.

See yah!


End file.
